


Is It Okay To Pee In The Shower?

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Can't even make that shit up, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mentions quarantine briefly, Pants wetting, Piss kink, Really went ahead and transcribed this part because I clearly have no shame, Takes place post-quarantine, This was the title of the 19th episode of Watcher Weekly, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: From Watcher Weekly #019: Is It Okay To Pee In The Shower? (with slightly embellished prose)"Now, do you guys pee in the shower?" Steven inquired."I don't pee in the shower 'cause that's gross," Ryan responded immediately, his gaze fixed away from the screen."Shane, do you pee in the shower?" Steven asked, deciding to present the question to his other co-founder."Uh, yeah," Shane scoffed."Superdisgusting," Ryan remarked, looking off the screen again as he spoke.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Is It Okay To Pee In The Shower?

"I'm sure you've peed in the shower before, like you forgot to use the bathroom before and you get in the shower, and you're like, 'Oh my god, I have to pee!' And then you pee like, 'Wow that's nice!'" Steven attempted to clarify. 

"Yeah, it's not like a habit," Shane interjected. 

"No no no, that's the same thing I thought of like, oh, I have to pee really bad, I'm not near a bathroom, I guess I'll just piss my pants," Ryan replied, his gaze off the screen once again. 

As Ryan spoke, Shane shifted in his chair, his eyes heavy and lips slightly parted, his gaze seemingly transfixed on Ryan. He folded his hands and rested his chin against them. 

"Like I find them equally gross," Ryan continued, dropping his gaze before his eyes moved off screen again, seeming to travel around the room. 

"I'm gonna be honest, I feel sorry for you," Shane told him emphatically. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You've slept on floors covered in animal droppings, dust, and fallen bits of decades old dry wall, but the idea of peeing in the shower to you is disgusting?" Shane asks incredulously, taking another sip of his beer as leans back against the couch. 

"I don't live in some run down old haunted house," Ryan returns. 

They are sitting next to each other on Shane's couch, closer than they probably would have been prior to the quarantine. Friday Night Horror Happy Hour had become somewhat of a tradition since they started it their first week back. Despite Ryan's comments that he spent more time with Shane than any other human, and that spending time with him at home would essentially be overkill, the amount of time he did spend with Shane actually increased during the quarantine, and that carried over into post-quarantine as well. 

"It's a sterile liquid," Shane emphasizes. 

"It stinks," Ryan returns. 

"If you're not cleaning yourself or your bathroom thoroughly enough for it to _not_ stink, then maybe you need to reevaluate your methodology," Shane shoots back. 

Ryan scoffs, taking another swig of his drink. 

"I bet you've never even tried," Shane challenges. 

"Why would I want to try something so disgusting?" Ryan asks, wrinkling his nose. 

"Because then you'll have to explain to yourself why sleeping on crap covered carpeting is preferable to peeing in the shower," Shane replies. 

"They're usually hardwood or tile floors. You know that. You just wanted to sneak that alliteration in there," Ryan says. 

"I take opportunities when they present themselves to me," Shane returns. 

"Yeah, don't think you earned this one though buddy," Ryan tells him. 

Shane smiles at him fondly and Ryan can't hold back his grin. 

"I'll bet you a week's worth of popcorn that you won't try it," Shane tells him. 

Ryan snorts. "You should know better than anyone just how much popcorn I eat in a week." 

Shane nods. "I know. That's why I didn't bet a month's worth." 

"You're on," Ryan replies. 

"Oh and I'm going to have to be in there while you do it," Shane states. 

"Dude what? Why?" Ryan asks. 

"To make sure you actually do it. Otherwise you'll tell me you did, without having actually done it, and I'll know right away," Shane says. 

"Fine," Ryan relents. "But only because I'm a terrible liar." 

"Deal," Shane says, extending his hand to Ryan. They shake on it. 

"So, now what?" Ryan asks, leaning back against the couch lazily. 

Shane shrugs. "Wait until you have to pee I guess." 

Ryan nods. "Cool." 

They watch a few more short horror indie flicks, taking time to run commentary after each one like the film buffs they are, when Shane notices Ryan squirming. He quirks an eyebrow up at him curiously. 

"You need to go yet?" Shane asks. 

Ryan's skin prickles with heat at the question and it takes him a bit of time to answer, puzzled by his reaction. 

"Nope," he replies, though the strain in his voice would suggest otherwise. 

"Sure about that?" Shane presses. 

Shane takes a very deliberate, sloppy gulp of his drink, making unnecessarily loud swallowing sounds as he holds Ryan's gaze. The more Ryan tries to resist watching the bob of Shane's throat, to hear the way the the liquid sloshes around, the more he fixates. 

"Fuck," Ryan curses, pressing his thighs together as he hobbles toward the bathroom. 

Shane stands and follows him, barely having to increase the speed of his stride to catch up to him. 

"Okay, so how do we--how do I do this?" Ryan asks once they both are in there. 

"Alright," Shane says with mock solemnity. "So, you see this shower here? You pee in it." 

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Thanks. Don't think I could have figured that one out myself," he deadpans. 

Shane steps back so Ryan can turn on the water. Ryan sticks his hand out under the stream to test the temperature, jumping back with a yelp; he hadn't expected it to be so cold. 

He can feel a warmth pooling between his thighs and--shit. 

He's pissing his pants. 

He's actually fucking pissing his pants. 

Before Ryan even gets a chance to process what's happening, Shane has him by the shoulders, and pressed against the cool feel of the bathroom wall. Shane pants heavily, staring raptly at Ryan's darkening jeans, feeling Ryan tremble beneath his hands. Ryan doesn't even get a second to think before Shane is crowding against him, pressing a thigh between Ryan's legs and kissing him roughly. Ryan lets out a choked off moan and rubs himself against Shane's thigh, shuddering as his hands coming up to grip at Shane's arms. Shane shifts, groaning deeply as he rubs his clothed cock against Ryan's, the fabric of his pants dampening with the movement. Ryan rocks his hips up into Shane's, chasing the heat, the friction. Shane's tongue pushes its way into Ryan's mouth, and Ryan makes a soft noise beneath him. The rougher Shane is with him, the more breathy, soft little moans it draws from Ryan and he's rutting against him hungrily like he can't get enough. Ryan moves wantonly against Shane, eagerly taking whatever is given to him. 

Ryan comes with a shout of Shane's name, his hips jerking in an uneven rhythm. Shane isn't far behind, his finger tips digging into Ryan's shoulders. 

Shane sags against Ryan, who's easily able to hold him up with his trained and muscular arms. Shane draws Ryan against him, holding onto him tightly. 

The reality of what they've just done sets in and they slowly withdraw from one another. 

For a moment they just stand there and stare at each other, endless questions flooding from the heavy tension that's always existed between them. 

They wordlessly clean up the bathroom and Shane steps into the living room while Ryan takes a shower. 

When Ryan emerges, he's got a towel wrapped around himself, having not realized that he didn't have anything to change into. Shane wordlessly hands him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When Ryan returns, Shane takes in the sight of him. Ryan looks so small like this, the collar of the shirt hanging low and baring his skin, the pants loose and pooling at his feet. 

A wave of protectiveness crashes over Shane. 

"Bed's big enough for two," he says, nodding toward his bedroom. 

Ryan looks at him uncertainly but Shane merely nods again. Shane slides into bed and Ryan does the same on the other side. The room is quiet and still, but soon Shane can hear the rustling of sheets. Ryan has moved closer to him, gazing up at Shane with raw and pleading eyes. 

Shane feels like his breath has been punched out of him as he pulls Ryan into his arms, and feels Ryan immediately wrap his around Shane. 

They lay like that in the silence of Shane's bedroom before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
